Toki no Wa
'"Toki no Wa" '(トキノワ The Ring of Time) is the first ending of the Kyōkai no Rinne Anime, performed by Passepied. Kanji Lyrics 騒がしいだけの証明にはさよならして 正しいものだけ はじめましてをしていたいな お願い どうしても見たい触れたい思い通り 新しいものだらけ 選ぶ勇気をくださいな 猫も杓子も右向け右の世界で 君と目が合うなんてこと 巡り会い 巡れば巡る くるりくるり隣り合わせ 偶然はわざと 運命のしわざと いついつ出やる輪の上 うしろの正面だあれ？なんてね 振り向いて欲しいんだよ 同じ笑顔で待ってる わたしに気がついて あれやこれやと何にでも理由をつけたくて 探し疲れて素直になれるならいいや 今日も明日も変わり続ける正解を 君が追い続けるのなら 巡り会い 巡れば巡る くるりくるり隣り合わせ 偶然はわざと 運命のしわざと いついつ出やる輪の上 夜更かしは苦手だけど すこし待ってていいかな 君に会えますように そろそろ気がついて 始められないのは終わっていないからなんて 難しいな 列の一部になって順番が来るまで あともうすこし 巡り会い 巡れば巡る くるりくるり隣り合わせ 出会いと別れを時の輪に乗せて 過去未来地球は回る 姿かたちが変わってもすぐ見つけられるでしょ 同じ笑顔で待ってる 同じ場所で待ってる 続きはまた今度 Rōmaji Lyrics Sawagashii dake no shoumei ni ha sayonara shite Tadashii mono dake hajimemashite wo shite itai na Onegai doushitemo mitai furetai omoidoori Atarashii mono darake erabu yuuki wo kudasaina Neko mo shakushi mo migimuke migi no sekai de Kimi to me ga au nante koto Meguriai megureba meguru kururi kururi tonariawase Guuzen ha wazato unmei no shi wazato Itsu itsu de yaru ha no ue ushiro no shoumen da are? Nante ne Furimuite hoshii nda yo onaji egao de matteru Watashi ni ki ga tsuite Are ya kore ya to nani ni demo ryuu wo tsuketakute Sagashi tsukarete sunao ni nareru nara ii ya Kyou mo ashita mo kawari tsuzukeru seikai wo Kimi ga oitsuzukeru no nara Meguriai megureba meguru kururi kururi tonariawase Guuzen ha wazato unmei no shi wazato Itsu itsu de yaru ha no ue yofukashi ha nigate dakedo Sukoshi mattete ii kana kimi ni aemasu you ni Sorosoro ki ga tsuite Hajimerarenai no ha owatte inai kara nante muzukashii na Retsu no ichibu ni natte junban ga kuru made ato mou sukoshi Meguriai megureba meguru kururi kururi tonariawase Deai to wakare wo toki no ha ni nosete Kako mirai chikyuu ha mawaru sugata katachi ga kawatte mo Sugu mitsukerareru desho onaji egao de matteru onaji basho de matteru Tsuzuki ha mata kondo English Lyrics Saying goodbye to proofs that only add noise I want to greet only things that are right and true. Please, I want to see and feel things at will, no matter the cost So give me the courage to choose those new things! In a right world where even cats and ladles face right Could our eyes ever meet? Chance meetings can come around, spinning on and on, until we’re side by side A purposeful coincidence – or maybe the workings of fate! At some point, when we arrive atop the wheel, I’ll do “Who’s behind you”? I want you to look back at me – I’m waiting with that exact same smile So notice me already! Grasping for this and that, I seek to pin on any reason I can If I get tired of searching and become honest, it’s fine! The correct answer keeps changing through today, tomorrow... If you keep pursuing it... Chance meetings can come around, spinning on and on, until we’re side by side A purposeful coincidence – or maybe the workings of fate! At some point, when we arrive atop the wheel, I’m not too good at staying up late But is it okay if you wait up a bit so that I can see you? It’s about time you notice already! The reason this can’t begin is because it’s still not over; how complex... But it’s only a little longer until it will become part of the line-up and take its turn. Chance meetings can come around, spinning on and on, until we’re side by side Place your meetings and farewells upon the wheel of time! The past, future, and Earth all revolve – even if they change form, you can probably find them again! I’m waiting with that exact same smile; I’m waiting in that same place. So we’ll continue this next time. Trivia * As the season progresses, the scenes in the ending change with new characters. Category:Music